


Cross

by lar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, High School Football AU, Jealousy, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar/pseuds/lar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radley College’s football team is unstoppable thanks to their powerhouse duo Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They bicker all the time but they’re inseparable - that is until John makes friends with a boy from a rival college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a small and quickly written fic without a beta in order to fill the time between chapters of [Monochrome Kiss.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2676443/chapters/5985260) I was watching Haikyuu!! and suddenly came up with this idea and needed to get it out there. Hopefully, it'll be as much fun for you to read as it is fun for me to write.
> 
> Comments of any kind are always welcome. If anyone has any prompts or ideas they want me to write, or anything of theirs they want me to edit, message me on [here.](http://lar3000.tumblr.com/) I'm also looking for a Britpicker for Monochrome Kiss so if anyone's interested, you know what to do.
> 
> Enjoy!

Greg watched on as his best players shouted at each other about who won the race that no one else was running. Training of any sort was only another opportunity for their vicious competitiveness to come out. While the whole team was going at a regular pace to warm up, Sherlock had upped his speed and thrown a mischievous glance to John on his way past him. That had naturally riled up the hot-headed John Watson. Even with his shorter strides, he’d caught up with him in five seconds.

Now, they were about to get physical - in the violent sense. The first time it’d happened, the whole team had run to stop the boys. Of course, it had been a rookie mistake. Sherlock and John had suddenly turned on the others, back to back, and fought their way out of the circle. They had also run away together when Greg strode in their direction to chastise them. Nowadays, their teammates tended to leave them to their weird foreplay.

And foreplay, it was. Greg had been watching the two for two years now. It was starting to get on his nerves. He did not mind if two of his players started necking or more - preferably away from his sensitive eyes -  but there was something unsettling in making punches and chokeholds excuses to touch someone.

He sat down on the grass to take a breather as John threw a solid punch to Sherlock’s jaw dropping the taller boy on the pitch. Without missing a beat, Sherlock caught the collar of John’s kit, taking the other boy down with himself. They landed with John’s face in Sherlock’s neck, a grunt escaping Sherlock’s lips. He’d pulled his arms from under John to push him off when the little devil bit into the flesh that was right under his teeth.

 

As Sherlock let out a loud howl and grabbed his neck, John stood up as if he hadn’t just given his friend a monstrous love bite. He left Sherlock to his own devices and made his way towards Greg with a carefree grin on his face.

“Knackered already, Captain?”

“Not everyone has your demonic energy, Watson.”

John had just sat down when Sherlock dropped down behind him and plastered his back to the other boy’s. He took out a book from his backpack and tuned out the rest of the world.

“How can he read _here_? What is that anyway?”

“Oh, it’s not chemistry this time. He’s reading his notes on Winchester.”

John wiggled around and moved Sherlock to the left a bit to make himself comfortable,

“Any tips for the upcoming match?”

“God, no. He’s obsessed with their keeper. I really don’t need to hear any more about the bloke’s special underwear.”

Greg opened his mouth to ask what that meant but nothing came out.

“Apparently, it helps Trevor jump farther.” He held up his hands and twisted his lips down in lieu of saying _What can you do?_

Greg rolled his eyes as John chuckled.

“He’s mental.”

“I kno-”

“You’re not exactly sane either, mate.”

John grinned at his captain with a crooked bloody tooth in his mouth. _Exactly, my point_ , thought Greg.

 

Two days later, the team was in Winchester for their first match of the season. They were in the dressing room the school had made out for the guests when John stepped inside with a small, shy-looking boy around their age that Greg hadn’t seen before. Everyone except Sherlock looked up expecting their friend to explain the presence of a stranger in their wing. He didn’t look up, but his lips were suddenly a thin line, the only thing giving away his anger at hearing another pair of footsteps in sync with his best friend’s.

John didn’t acknowledge the stares and grabbed Trevor’s wrist to pull him to the sofa in the corner of the room.

Greg broke the silence.

“Hey John, who’s your friend?”

John smiled at him.

“This is Victor Trevor, Winchester’s keeper.”

Victor held out his hand and Greg shook it.

“Hello,” he squeaked.

“Hello Trevor. Good to meet you.”

“I was jogging and tripped on a root. Luckily, Victor was there to help me.” He turned to grin at the boy who smiled shyly.

Greg felt a harsh gust behind him in the direction of the stairs going up to their rooms. John’s head turned with the movement.

“Sherlock” he called out but Sherlock had already stomped away.

John shrugged and spun around once again to face Victor to continue their conversation.

Greg stood for a second to decide if he should go up or not, but then decided to leave the boy in peace. He had never seen a truly angry Sherlock Holmes before, and he didn’t think he could handle that particular hurricane.


End file.
